


Memories Of A Girl Called Keisha

by Katbutler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, Teen Pregnancy, may involve stockholm syndrome not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbutler/pseuds/Katbutler
Summary: Warning these case files involve some shocking content read at your own risk.The disappearance of Keisha Davis is a mystery yet to be known. Here you'll read the interviews of her closest friends as they tell us what they know about her and where she might be. This case is still open for investigation.





	Memories Of A Girl Called Keisha

_"You want me to talk about Keisha? Ok,  guess I should start from the beginning."_  
  
I first met her when we were three. Our mothers were close friends, before the accident that sadly killed them, so we saw each other regularly. I remember thinking her red eyes, milky skin and white hair were weird before I knew about her albinism.  
  
She was very close to her dad. I never realized just how close they were until she told me what he did. After the accident, she and her dad left the city I didn't see her again until she was eighteen.  
  
She was just as I remembered her, but something was off. I instantly took notice of the slight roundness of her stomach. I knew she didn't gain weight as she never did eat much and everywhere else was pretty thin. So my mind scanned all the other possibilities and landed in that she was pregnant.  
  
She didn't just sleep with a random guy or her boyfriend as she told me she never had one so I couldn't figure it out. Who got her pregnant? I asked her but, she didn't tell me. She never told me. She said it was a secret.  
  
I went to her house once and her dad just, couldn't stop touching her. He had his hands on her shoulders, hips anywhere really. She didn't stop him. I put two and two together and knew that her dad was the father of her child.   I was disgusted. How could he touch his daughter like that? Why did he?  
  
I called the police and told them what I knew. Keisha was mad at me. But I had to do what I felt was right. She needed to be free from him. She was confused as to why her dad was in trouble. She didn't know what he did was wrong, and that's just heartbreaking.  
  
She started to miss her dad. She wanted him so he could "pleasure" her. Apparently, he first did it when Keisha and I first met. She was three, yet he did it to her! What kind of sick freak does that?  
  
Keisha's baby grew, she got more upset. She started to become restless. She needed her father. She wouldn't be able to get him, so I took his place. She didn't mind. She welcomed it.  
  
We started dating. People began to talk. They said I got her pregnant. We paid no attention to it. We weren't doing anything wrong. I got in trouble because teachers believed it. I love her so much. Keisha is the love of my life. It's upsetting that she's gone. I'm getting off task.  
  
We dated for five months, and she became eight months pregnant. She went on maternity leave yet we stayed together. She needed me to take care of her. She couldn't do stuff for herself. I took time off to help her. I made sure she was ok.  
  
She gave birth to Evan a month early. He was small yet calm. I could tell by the way she looked at him. She adored him with all her heart. I don't understand. She didn't run away. She could never leave him behind.  
  
He's four months now. Evan was three months when she vanished. I look after him now. We're just waiting for her return. I know she's not dead. She's been texting Diana for all the time she has been missing.  



End file.
